


shattered

by seventhstar



Series: a covenant with a bright blazing star [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Regency Romance, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: Magical fever.A disease with no treatment but rest, no cure but reliance on the patient’s innate strength. A disease that grows stronger when fed by the magic of the victim.[part of an ongoing series of fics, telling the story of poor and scandalous trademan's son viktor nikiforov's marriage of convenience to the reclusive lord katsuki]





	shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, folks, here is your MEGA UPDATE: not one, not two, but four more fics in these series are being posted today! so if you're not subscribed, here's your alert: keep reading! (there's more porn if that helps)
> 
> Reminder that the fics in this series are not being written in chronological order, so if you're reading them as I have them listed in the series, you might find yourself rereading. Check the date posted to see which ones are new!

Over the next five days, Yuuri discovers something else he did not know about Viktor: his powers of avoidance rival Yuuri’s own. Yuuri tries two and three times a day to trap Viktor long enough for them to have a conversation, but more than once he searches the entire house only to find every room unoccupied. The rain persists, and that means Viktor must be indoors.

Unless he can make himself invisible, Yuuri has no idea how he is managing it, but by the fifth day he is on the point of quitting, or at least waiting and seeing if time makes Viktor more amenable. Instead of knocking on Viktor’s door at breakfast time, he decides to go eat first. Perhaps he will catch Viktor if he eats quickly and returns.

Besides, even if he does manage to force Viktor to speak to him, Yuuri has no idea what he will say. Viktor’s magical ability, while shocking and improbable, does not mean that he is not a thief. And Yuuri has no faith left in his own ability to penetrate whatever lies Viktor might choose to tell.

Perhaps he should just let him be until the time comes for his departure after all.

He is halfway down the stairs, stomach rumbling, when he hears a crash.

_This hallway must be cursed,_ Yuuri thinks as he hurries back upstairs. _What on earth—_

Viktor is lying on the floor outside his bedroom. There is blood on his forehead, blood on the floor, blood on the white fragments of the tea cup that has been smashed on impact. Yuuri rushes to Viktor’s side, scarcely aware of the cold tea soaking into his trousers as he kneels.

He touches Viktor’s forehead, to wipe away the blood, and recoils. His skin is burning hot.

A fever. It is not unexpected, after Viktor’s trek through the forest in the rain; even if he remained dry, he would have been cold without a coat. Yuuri slides his hands under Viktor’s body to turn him over.

His blood runs cold as he sees the telltale sign on Viktor’s eyelids: a smattering of pink spots on the lids.

Magical fever.

A disease with no treatment but rest, no cure but reliance on the patient’s innate strength. A disease that grows stronger when fed by the magic of the victim.

The disease that killed both Yuuri’s parents.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
